


Bobbi Morse’s Interesting Love Life

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Fluff, Marriage, Sad, basically bobbi morse and four relationships, hookup, mission, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Bobbi Morse’s love life was anything but boring. She’s been married, had casual flings, and new relationships, with both men and women. A lot of the time she had relationships with her own teammates and partners. But through it all Bobbi had fun and didn’t regret any of it.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Janet Van Dyne, Bobbi Morse/Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bobbi Morse’s Interesting Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> so um this is short and kinda shit but i havent written in nearly a year and this is my maybe comeback. college is a bitch but its out for the summer so lets go.

Bobbi Morse’s love life was anything but boring. She’s been married, had casual flings, and new relationships, with both men and women. A lot of the time she had relationships with her own teammates and partners. But through it all Bobbi had fun and didn’t regret any of it. 

Clint Barton, despite all his faults, would always have a place in Bobbi’s heart, even though it didn’t work out between them. 

“Bobbi, honey, where are you?” Clint called out into their apartment. It wasn’t a big apartment; they were rarely there with all the missions they get called to do but it was always nice to have a place to call home. 

“This apartment doesn’t have many rooms and you’re a spy, but you can’t find me?” Bobbi called back, “Someone should call the Avengers and tell them they need a new marksman.”

Bobbi and Clint had been on many superhero teams together, the most recent being the Avengers. Avengers Mansion had a room for them but the pair prefered having their own space. There was always something going on in Avengers Mansion and being blown up every week was about as fun as it sounds. 

“I’m off the clock, Birdie. I just want to be with my wife and watch the Great British Bake Off.”

Bobbi popped her head from the bathroom to find Clint sitting on the couch in the main space, pouting, “I love it when you call me your wife.”

Bobbi walked over to the couch and sat down in between Clint’s legs, snuggling up to him as he said, “Well that’s what you are, so get used to it.”

Bobbi had time to get used to it but she never did. It had been six months since the two spontaneously got married and life had been wonderful. 

“I love you,” Bobbi whispered into Clint’s ear before kissing his cheek and turning back to the television. 

Clint smiled, “I love you too.”

That love didn’t last forever of course because Clint and Bobbi eventually divorced due to the hardships of the life and work they both had. They remained friends but the love the once shared had disappeared. 

In a moment of grief and anger Bobbi may have done something stupid. It wasn’t completely her fault, it was also the alcohol. But alcohol was only consumed the first time, after that it was her fault. 

After the divorce Bobbi took some time for herself, became a freelance spy. She was working a job that the Black Widow also happened to be working, not a good start. Natasha Romanoff was Clint’s best friend and ex-lover. But Natasha was also Bobbi’s friend and so the two took a break from the mission and headed to Bobbi’s motel room. 

They talked and drank and made fun of Clint Barton and one thing led to another. Bobbi Morse woke up naked and alone and hungover in her motel room the next morning. 

For the next few months, anytime Bobbi and Natasha bumped into each other they hooked up. It was casual and fun and it helped relieve stress and sadness. 

“You look happy,” Natasha said, tangled in the bedsheets of their motel room bed. 

Bobbi was laying beside her, “I am happy.” 

It was true, for the first time in months Bobbi Morse was happy. 

“Would I have anything to do with that?” Natasha asked innocently, fluttering her eyes at Bobbi. 

Bobbi scoffed but answered, “Only a little. I think I’ve finally gotten over Clint. I’m back with the Avengers. I have whatever we’re doing. Life is getting better.”

Natasha didn’t answer, opting to lean in for a kiss instead. 

Life was getting better for Bobbi, and then it wasn’t. A few months after that interaction, Natasha Romanoff was killed. Bobbi knew she wasn’t actually dead but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t find her. 

Nobody could understand why Bobbi was so upset after it seemed like everything was going her way. The fling between her and Natasha was kept a secret. 

That is when Bobbi started dating her partner Lance Hunter. Not her finest moment but Hunter was a good man and a great partner and Bobbi felt more alone than ever. 

“Bobbi, are you alright?” Hunter asked one night while they were in bed. 

“I’m fine, Clint.”

Suddenly the world stopped, “Did you just call me Clint?” 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Bobbi messed up big time. 

“No,” Bobbi eventually replied. 

“It sounded like you said Clint.”

Bobbi wasn’t facing Hunter so she couldn’t see how hurt his face looked. 

“You’re probably just hearing things, we should go to sleep.” Bobbi Morse, world class spy, crap liar. She could never lie to people she cared about. 

The next morning Hunter was gone, leaving only a note:

_ I love you, Bobbi Morse. But we can’t do this. It was a mistake. Call him.  _

Bobbi did, in fact, call Clint that day. He sounded lost. Natasha had been gone for months. 

“I’m going to find her,” is all he said over the phone before changing the topic. 

The next week Clint Barton, with the help of Bucky Barnes, another lover of Natasha Romanoff, and also of Clint now that Bobbi thought about it, set off to find Natasha. 

While they did that, Bobbi was asked to help a bunch of teenage scientists by her friend, Janet van Dyne. 

Nadia van Dyne and her female genius friends were a nice change in scenery for Bobbi while she waited to hear news of Natasha. 

Bobbi Morse didn’t think she fell in love easily but there she was, dreaming of dating Janet. Two weeks later and Bobbi was practically co-parenting the child of Janet’s ex-husband and also Nadia’s Red Room friend Ying with Janet. 

“That looks fun,” Janet said, walking up to Bobbi in the Genius In action Research Labs, G.I.R.L. for short. Bobbi was putting her phD in biology to good use and helping the girls with their experiments. 

Bobbi laughed, because what she was doing was not fun. 

All of the girls thought that Bobbi and Janet were dating already, and never missed an opportunity to tell them how cute they are as a couple. 

“Can I steal you for a minute?” Janet asked after a while of watching Bobbi working in silence. Bobbi nodded her head and took off her goggles, looking up at Janet. 

“Well, this will probably take more than a minute because I’m taking you out for dinner, right now.”

“Like as a date?” Bobbi questioned, a smirk playing on her face. 

Janet blushed and nodded lightly, “I think it’s time we both take this step.”

They went on the date and it was amazing. The best time Bobbi has had since Natasha went missing. Bobbi refused to say she died because she knew deep down it wasn’t true. 

She was right. A few weeks later, Clint and Bucky returned home with Natasha and the reunion was great. Bobbi was grateful that Natasha was alive, but what they had could never happen again. 

So you see, Bobbi’s love life was more than exciting and the prospect of being in a relationship with Janet van Dyne, AKA the Wasp, one of the original Avengers, was fun and new and Bobbi couldn’t wait. You could only fail in love so many times before you get it right.


End file.
